Cuando te vais a casar
by Dior EvensO'neill
Summary: ¿Y es que, qué mejor manera de terminar tu vida que observando como la de alguien más comienza? Al menos para Henrietta, no había forma más poética de morir. /FelicesfiestaspatriasChile/Stanrietta.


'_**[. . . ]Estas cordialmente invitada a la boda de Wendy Testaburger y Stan Marsh [. . . ]'**_

Cuando te vais a casar  
>avísamelo con tiempo,<br>para hacer dos fiestas juntas,  
>mi muerte y tu casamiento.<p>

La joven leía una y otra vez la carta que tenía en sus manos, como si en una de las tantas veces que la leyó el contenido fuera a cambiar, pero no, las palabras escritas en el papel seguían siendo cuchillos que se clavaban directamente y carentes de piedad en el corazón de la chica.

Sus piernas poco a poco fallaron, a sus ojos el mundo nunca le pareció tan grande, y en sus veinticuatro años nunca se sintió tan pequeña.

Cuando te vais a casar  
>avísamelo con ante,<br>para alumbrarte el camino  
>con rubíes y llamantes.<p>

Sin más, se dejo caer al suelo con insuficiente cuidado y como consecuencia, un sonoro estruendo resonó por toda la casa, ella aventó la invitación tan lejos como pudo.

De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas, ya no podía oir nada más que el gentil sonido del silencio, solo era ella y su tristeza. No hay diferencia entre su cara y un poema de amoríos que terminaron de manera devastadora, seguramente escrito por un adolescente conformista.

Tan conformista como el chico del cual se enamoro.

Cuando vayas a la iglesia  
>te acompañará la gente<br>y a mí me acompañarán  
>en una capilla ardiente.<p>

Y el día llego, ahí estaba ella sentada en las ultimas bancas de la iglesia intentando vanamente mantenerse inexpresiva. Observando la radiante sonrisa de los novios mientras ella siente cada parte de su corazón caer con lentitud al suelo.

Y es que, ella sabía que a Stan no le bastaría una vida para demostrar su amor a quien más le daño y sin embargo ahí estaba el, junto a Wendy, ambos, a punto de comenzar su vida juntos.

Cuando a ti te estén poniendo  
>el anillo de brillantes,<br>a mí me estarán poniendo  
>cuatro luces incesantes.<p>

No quería llorar, no iba a llorar. Nadie tenía que ver que su mayor debilidad era un imbécil conformista del montón de chicos de los cuales ella fue cruelmente rechazada.

Un rechazo tras otro, y cuando finalmente Henrietta decide dedicar sus latidos a tan solo una persona este tiene el descaro de llevarla a su propio funeral.

¿Y es que, qué mejor manera de terminar tu vida que observando como la de alguien más comienza?

Al menos para Henrietta, no había forma más poética de morir.

Cuando te vengan a ver  
>algunos de tus parientes<br>a mí me estarán diciendo  
>misa de cuerpo presente.<p>

'_**Y los declaro marido y mujer'.**_

Las lágrimas nuevamente cayeron por sus mejillas, esta vez llenas de melancolía y felicidad. La gótica esbozo una sonrisa al ver los labios de los amantes unirse y sinceramente les deseó felicidad, mas no contuvo su impulso de salir corriendo de la iglesia.

Cuando a ti te estén casando  
>el cura y su ministerio,<br>a mí me estarán rezando  
>misterio sobre misterio.<p>

A paso rápido Henrietta se encamino al puente más cercano y pese a que estaba ya bastante lejos de la iglesia, se podían seguir escuchando los gritos de alegría y múltiples felicitaciones por parte de los presentes, ella sentía como su corazón se volvía pequeño.

Y finalmente llego a su destino.

Cuando a ti te estén poniendo  
>el paletó de nansú,<br>a mí me estarán poniendo  
>mi cuerpo en un ataúd.<p>

No hay necesidad de acabar su vida de manera tan indigna, ella lo sabe. . . quizás no necesariamente deberá detener su respiración con tal de dejar de sentir.

Cuando a ti te esté diciendo  
>bendición el señor cura,<br>a mí me estarán poniendo  
>mi cuerpo en la sepultura.<p>

Ella se aleja del barandal del puente, no, no necesita detener sus latidos para morir. Ella ya estaba muerta desde un principio y obviamente, no puedes acabar con la vida de alguien que ya murió.

Para todos los presentes  
>florecita de roseda.<br>Yo soy la rosa rosada  
>que <strong>murió<strong> abandonada.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>UYUIIII! En Chile estamos de fiestas patrias, ¿Y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que escribiendo un fic basado en un 'poema' chileno?<br>_**

**_Siempre guste del HenriettaxStan, de las pocas hetero que me gustan. Recuerdo cuando lei este poema en clases... ¡Me encanto! ¡no pude quedar mas encantada con este poema! y de inmediato pense en Henrietta... Hize un dibujo de ella en vestido de novia negro, pero ella estaba muerta... Lo hice en clases luego de terminar la lectura pense...'¿Por que no hacer un fic de ella con este poema?' gente, hay mas personajes que el cail y el estan el tuik o la guiendi (?). Personajes que merecen mas amor :c en fin, espero que quien lo haya leido (dudo que hayan sido muchos x'D) lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo. _**

**_-Belén. _**


End file.
